


love should save us from life

by Buildyourwalls



Series: Ateez Drabbles [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, Love, M/M, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buildyourwalls/pseuds/Buildyourwalls
Summary: Wooyoung is in love with San.And where's the lie in any of that?
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: Ateez Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175585
Kudos: 27





	love should save us from life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Woosan because my girl Michelle requested it and who am I to say no?

The day Wooyoung fell in love with San they were getting ice cream in LA during their training. San was licking the side of his fingers where the ice cream had melted in the hot, hot, summer heat, and oh yeah, Wooyoung was done for, gone, forever and ever changed. 

He keeps that to himself for nearly a year. And then one night, when he’s alone with San in the dorm’s living room, with everyone else asleep, San leans over and kisses him. 

Wooyoung’s insides scream, high pitched and loud, and it takes every single muscle in his body not to belt out what just happened. He thinks about a load of love songs he wants to sing the next day, how he wants to write along the white board in the kitchen, _CHOI SAN KISSED JUNG WOOYOUNG AND IT WAS AHHHHHMAAAAZIIINNGGG._

But Wooyoung doesn’t do that. 

Because right now, San is looking at Wooyoung with wide eyes, scared as hell, and Wooyoung can’t let that happen. He refuses. The way San chews on his bottom lip, his shoulders rising close to his ears, his back hunching a little—Wooyoung ain’t having any of that shit. 

So, he cups San’s cheek, rubs a thumb over his sharp, gorgeous chin, leans in close and whispers, “Do it again.”

San kisses Woonyoung again, and it lights him aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ buildyourwalls


End file.
